Cariñosito
by Muffliat0
Summary: Convivir con la familia nunca es sencillo, y más cuando es la familia de tu novia, si les caes bien, no habrá problema, pero si les caes mal, tendrás un tormento día tras día. [Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"].


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Hola, es bien cierto que me atrasé horrores con este evento, pero estoy aquí, intentando poco a poco alcanzar el ritmo hasta donde me sea posible, muchas gracias por todo, y espero que sea de su agrado, el mes de Draco + Ginny está por terminar, y aquí está el aporte que habría colocado el día 08 de noviembre si no hubiese casi colapsado por el estrés, gracias por todo, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta viñeta está participando en el **_Drinny-Con 2019_**, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "_Drinny All The Way_"

Palabra/Tema del día:

VΙΙΙ.- SOBRENOMBRES.

* * *

Draco estaba furioso, completamente enfadado, no podía creer su mala suerte, estaba completamente enamorado de su novia, pero odiaba a la familia de esta, sobretodo el sobrenombre con el que habían comenzado a llamarlo una vez que escucharon a la chica decirlo, pero no se lo estaba diciendo a él, sino al sobrino de este, que estaba jugando en el arenero que uno de aquellos bárbaros que se decían sus hermanos habían puesto.

_«Cariñosito»_.

Para la desgracia de Draco, el más idiota de los hermanos de Ginevra, su novia, la había escuchado, y es que la chica le dio una llamada de advertencia, para después, girarse y besarlo a él, así que el idiota de Ronald Weasley, a pesar de saber que no se refería a Draco, decidió esparcir el chisme, así que ahora todos lo llamaban así cada que querían molestarlo, y después, decidieron llamarlo así solo porque sí.

—Ya llegaste, Cariñosito –sonrió George Weasley divertido y palmeando el hombro del rubio.

—Mi nombre es Draco, ¿sí lo recuerdas? –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde quedo tu novia, Cariñosito? –Interrogó Bill, el mayor de todos los Weasley.

Apretó la quijada, le habían hecho una pregunta, pero se habían referido a él con ese espantoso sobrenombre, ignorarlo y no contestar iba en contra de toda educación que sus padres le habían dado, aun así, permaneció callado.

—Ya, bien ¿dónde está mi hermana? –cuestionó.

—En su trabajo, haciendo algunas cosas, no tarda en venir, me pidió que me adelantara, para que tu madre no se enfadara.

—Ah, bastante obediente Cariñosito –sonrió Ron.

Para fortuna de Draco, los otros dos Weasley observaron al otro pelirrojo como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo menos gracioso del mundo, así que por ese lado, tuvo que agradecer aquel buen gesto.

Ginny tardó cuarenta minutos en llegar, la matriarca de aquel clan pelirrojo les prohibió referirse a Draco con el absurdo sobrenombre, así que no la paso tan mal, pero no fue completamente feliz hasta que ella llegó.

—Hola, amor –saludó Ginny al llegar hasta él y besarlo.

—Pensé que no llegarías –soltó el aire contenido.

—Se les va a olvidar –aseguró ella, con una sonrisa.

—Yo realmente lo dudo.

—Solo necesitan encontrar otro sobrenombre, y ya, pero tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

—Dudo que tengan buen gusto, para ser honestos –comentó, un poco incómodo.

—No es tan malo –sonrió ella.

—Entonces les compartiré la forma en que te gusta que te diga en la intimidad –ella lo observó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

— ¿En serio?

—No, descuida, no les diré cómo –sonrió él –a estas alturas preferiría cualquier otro sobrenombre por estúpido que fuera.

—La cena está lista, Gin, Cariñosito, dice mamá que vengan ya.

—Enseguida iremos.

En la cena, Ginny decidió retomar una vieja memoria de su tercer año en el colegio, el torneo de los tres magos, y entonces pasó, Ron recordó la vez que Barty Crouch Jr., convertido en Ojoloco Moody gracias a la poción multijugos lo convirtió en un hurón.

La mirada de su novia, y su encogimiento de hombros fue su forma de disculparse y recordarle que él había dicho que quería otro sobrenombre, entonces, ahora, para los varones Weasley, había dejado de ser Cariñosito, para convertirse en el hurón, observó a su prometida de nuevo, y le sonrió, como diciéndole que al llegar a casa, le recompensaría de gran manera por aquel milagro y sobrenombre menos atroz.


End file.
